


The Miraculous squad

by Lottie_14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Turtle Miraculous, cat miraculous, ladybug miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_14/pseuds/Lottie_14
Summary: (In this AU Alya gets the fox miraculous, Chloe gets the bee, miraculous and Nino gets the turtle miraculous ) As well as being super heroes, these best friends have no clue they know each over at school or do they?





	1. Change in personality?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction. Hope you like it !

The miraculous squad 

As Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm she groaned looking for her phone the annoying sound was getting on her nerves. Her kwami Tiki attempted to pick up the object and hand it over, "thanks Tiki!" Marinette said switching it off.

She hurried to the bathroom to shower and then brush her teeth. Marinette then got changed into her new blue flowery summer dress, and left her hair down. 

Hurrying downstairs her mother made her breakfast  
"Thanks mum!"   
She said kissing her cheek, Marinette quickly got her bag opening it for Tiki to go in, rushing to the door she saw Alya waiting for 

her. "Hey girl!" Alya exclaimed 

"Hey Alya how are you?" Marinette asked 

"I'm good you?" "I'm fine" Marinette replied, 

they started walking to school noticing a limo go past she could tell who it was and started blushing Alya just smirked.

"Just ask him out already !" Alya exclaimed 

"Alya you know I can't." Marinette sighed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the limo pulled up by the school Adrien sighed as a familiar blonde came up to him 

"ADRIKINS!!" Chloe shouted 

"Hey chlo..." Adrien sighed again as she hugged him he had been thinking of ladybug again and who she could possibly be her dark blue hair and bluebells eyes he had completely forgot that Chloe was right next to him 

"I've got to go to Nino Chloe." He said waving 

Chloe was so angry he just walked of like that to make her happy again she went to a young girl around the same age as her and started making fun of her she did feel sorry most of the time but when they are making fun of her she doesn't. Chloe suddenly stopped and started to cry 

"I'm so sorry!" She said running of to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien and Nino were both shocked as to what had just happened she had actually said sorry to someone!. As Marinette and Alya got to the school Nino and Adrien came running towards them

" is everything ok ?!" They asked 

"Chloe just said sorry to someone 

"WHAT!!!!" Alya shouted so loud every one looked at them, Marinette wanted to find Chloe just to see what was going on 

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Marinette said rushing to look for Chloe 

Marinette walked in the bathroom to see Chloe crying 

" are you ok?" She asked politely 

" I'm so sorry Marinette!" Chloe kept on crying 

Marinette walked up to Chloe and hugged her 

"It's ok!"

They both walked out of the bathroom and walked to form where Chloe said sorry to all of them they didn't believe her at first but she then proved it by walking up to Marinette and hugging her and trying to hug everyone else 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the end of the day Chloe got home to find a strange box on her shelf ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette,Alya and Chloe head to the park where they see Adrien and Nino. While walking over they see Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post it next week but oh well 

Chloe curiously picked up the box slowly opening it a bright yellow light appeared a small bee creature appeared Chloe was speechless,

"What are you ?" Chloe asked in fright 

"I'm a kwami and my name is queen bee you now own the bee miraculous!" Queen bee smiled 

Chloe didn't know what to say 

"Sooooo like Ladybug and Chat noir?" She asked curiously 

"Yes exactly!" Queen bee exclaimed 

"So what's my super hero name then?" Chloe asked curiously 

"it is also queen bee." The kwami replied

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Marinette went the park with Alya just to spy on Adrien like usual they saw Chloe run up to them 

"Hey guys!" Chloe greeted them 

"Hey Chloe." Marinette and Alya replied hugging them both Alya didn't know what to do when she was hugged by Chloe the girl who has bullied herself Marinette and almost the whole class! 

"Did you just hug me ?" Alya asked confused 

"Sorry." Chloe said 

"It's alright!" Alya politely says patting Chloe's shoulder, Alya had no clue wether to trust her or not. 

Marinette really wanted to see Adrien right now so she suddenly thought.

"Hey why don't we all go to the movies?" 

"Sure!" Alya and Chloe both said

"How about we invite Adrien and Nino?" Alya suggested winking at Marinette 

"So you do like Adrien then?" Chloe asked 

"Yea,sorry." Marinette apologised 

" No worries!, I can help him like you!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly 

"But we thought you liked him?!"  
Alya confusedly said 

" my dadd- father said that I have to I don't know why though." Chloe sighed

"Did you guys have a past or something?" Marinette asked

"We were childhood friends." Chloe said thinking back to those days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Flash back)

"Hi Chloe !" Young Adrien said running up to her to give a hug 

"Adrien!" Young Chloe said excitedly hugging him back 

"I hope we stay best friends forever." Adrien said 

"Me to!" Chloe replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(End of flash back)

A small tear runs down Chloe's face 

"I miss being best friends with him, it's as if he hates me!" She cried

Marinette hugged Chloe as she cried she knew she went through a hard time since her mother left her father when she was born and Adrien's mother also left

"So that is how you guys are so close then? Huh." Alya quietly asked

"Yeah..." Chloe replied. 

"Anyways lets go other to Nino and Adrien since his photo shoot is done !" Chloe kindly said, her small kwami queen bee had kept shuffling in her bag 

"Shush!" Chloe whispered angriliy at the kwami 

"Huh?" Marinette asked 

"Hehe just talking to my self." Chloe awkwardly replied.

As they got to Adrien and Nino they noticed Lila being bullied by two students from their school, Marinette,Alya and Chloe walked over to them 

"What the hell are you doing !" Alya shouted 

"Teaching miss Lila the liar a little lesson." A tall dark haired boy said

"Even if people lie they don't deserve to be bullied!" Chloe yelled

" So leave OUR friend alone or else!" Marinette threatened

"Or else what?" They laughed

"This!" Marinette came running up to the tall dark haired one and punched them hard in the face 

They both ran away Adrien saw what happened and thought that Marinette was a lot like ladybug but she couldn't she he has already seen ladybug while Marinette was there but it doesn't make sense that there were two ladybugs, he shook that thought out of his head and grabbed Ninos arm then ran to the girls.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Nino shouted 

"YEA!" Adrien also shouted

Marinette blushed " n-n-no p-p-problem."

"Thank you so much!" Lila said hugging Marinette 

"Anyways we were his heading to the movies, do you guys want to come with?"

"We'd love to !" Adrien smiled  
Marinette turned to Lila 

"You too !" She smiled   
"We can get to know each over more." Chloe said politely

"But I thought you were really mean Chloe !?" Lila said

"She changed." Alya replied

"Let's go guys!" Marinette shouted ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen next. So I decided on Tuesday's I will post two new chapters or at least try to


	3. The Movies

When they got there they had no clue what to watch. Marinette,Chloe and Lila went to get food and some drinks   
while Alya,Adrien and Nino went to decide what movie to watch.

"How about a horror film?" Alya suggested

" Yeah!" Nino and Adrien replied excitedly, Adrien had seen millions of horror films and never gets scared

"How about we ask the others what they think?" Nino asked

"T-they might get scared..."Adrien replied

Alya just smirked " yes but Adrien Marinette might want to cling on to you if she does."

Adrien blushed slightly he did love ladybug but Marinette was amazing

"If only they were the same people"

"So what are we watc-."

"Hey cutie..." A stranger said  
"Come hang out with us instead of those losers!" Another guy laughed  
  
this made Adrien mad he wanted to punch him but Alya just stepped in

"Can you stop hitting on my friend... or else!" Alya threatened

As Alya got closer she could see it was the same jerks as before

Alya didn't reply but punched them in the face like Marinette did two little kids were crying

"Hey what's wrong?" Alya asked sweetly

"Those people you punched.."

Alya rushed over to were the others were and picked up a five pound note and handed it to them

"Thank you so much!!" The little kids thanked

Alya smiled

"So should we head in?" Alya asked

"Sure! What are we watching?" Marinette asked

"Chucky." Alya replied

"O-oh..." Marinette squeaked

Adrien put his arm around Marinette's shoulder she squeaked   
again while blushing

"L-l-lets g-go!" Marinette smiled slightly Marinette just realised she is finally in the movies 

Adrien turned her head towards him

"Are you alright?" He asked  
He had never been this close to Marinette before, her eyes were familiar as well almost too familiar and hair she always has it in the same style and why there was two ladybugs. It all made sense now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See ya guys!" Marinette smiled as they got out of the movie she could see Adrien staring at her through the whole movie so she stayed blushing

"Ugh I forgot something..." Marinette groaned walking back  
Adrien stopped her buy pulling her arm towards him, Marinette's face turned completely red as Adrien hugged her

"I know your ladybug." He smiled

"B-but how?!" Marinette cried

Because I can recognise my lady's eyes up close.." He smirked

"C-chat?"

Adrien nodded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter.  
> The next one will probaly posted tomorrow !


	4. Two new superheroes ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post

Marinette didn't know what to say at all but all she did was hug him

"So my lady hawk moth hasn't been akumatizing people lately, has he?" 

"It's so unlike him..." She replied still hugging him she realised and then suddenly stopped and started to blush, Adrien smirked again 

"Wait... So you have a crush on ladybug who is me?!" Marinette asked blushing 

"Yes.. But you are still ladybug." He smiled holding her hand 

Adrien pulled her closer and kissed her , Marinette blushed kissing him back

"Hey Marinette, Adri-..." Alya was speechless she didn't know what to say when she saw them both kissing so she just coughed

"AHH!" they both shouted surprised to see Alya behind them smirking like she normally does "so what is going on here she asked laughing slightly, marinette kept on blushing 

"So you guys got together then huh?,and Adrien you finely found out how much Marinette like-" 

"Well g-got t-to go!" She squeaked running home 

Alya sighed and headed home after saying bye to Adrien...

When Alya got home she found a small box thing on her desk, Alya gently picked the box up slightly opening it, a bright orange light appeared and a small fox

" who and what are you !?" Alya asked 

" First of all my name is Trixx and second of all I'm a kwami." the small kwami said 

"Ohhhh isn't that how ladybug and chat noir transform?" Alya asked

"Yes!" Replied Trixx 

"So umm, where is the akuma ?" Alya asked 

But before the kwami could answer   
A loud bang from what sounded like the Eiffel Tower 

"What's my power??" Alya asked

"It's a flute." Trixx replied

"Ohhh" Alya said

As Trixx finished explaining   
Everything Alya turned into Volpina   
Rushing to the Eiffel Tower. 

Chloe was looking at the Dupain Cheng bakery when she heard the same noise 

"Finely!" She thought running to a spot to transform 

"Queen Bee, wings out!" She exclaimed transforming into a super hero 

Ladybug swung to the Eiffel Tower   
In a hurry to see what happened.  
As she got there she saw a familiar black cat grinning at her

"Hey bugaboo!" He waved

"Hey kitty!" She replied blushing slightly 

"Have you seen the akuma?" Ladybug asked

"No, but I came as so- Chat Noir was cut of by two female looking like superheroes 

"Is that the akuma?!" Ladybug questioned swinging her yo-yo near them 

"W-what! but we are not akumas." Queen bee sassed 

"We are the new superheroes!" Volpina exclaimed 

"I don't know if I can trust you though..." Ladybug sighed jumping away 

"To be honest same..." Chat also said

Volpina and Queen Bee were starting to get really angry by this.

Chat slightly smiled jumping after Ladybug 

"Hey bugaboo?" Chat asked gently 

"Yeah..." She sadly said

"Why did you storm of?" Chat asked

"Because..." Ladybug sighed

Chat went up to Ladybug  
and sat next to her she leaned on his shoulder cuddling into him  
He smiled kissing her fore head

"You should get some sleep." Chat smiled picking her up

"But I don't need sleep... What a-about..." She said falling asleep 

Chat carried her to her house so she could sleep.

He knew that he might be able to take on the akuma.

He laid her down on her bed kissing her forehead jumping out the window.

As he got back to the Eiffel Tower the two female superheroes were taking on a hair dresser who kept on giving people horrible hair cuts 

Chat jumped at her looking for the akuma it was a small necklace,  
he used his baton to get it slightly ripping it of her neck

"OUCH!" She yelled at the cat 

Chat broke her necklace and the akuma flew out 

"Well I guess I better try..." Chat said trying to get the akuma in his baton. After chasing it for a while ladybug appeared by his side 

"Ladybug!" Queen bee and Volpina shouted

"So they are not the akuma ?" She asked 

"I'm still not sure..." Chat said 

Ladybug took over from what he was doing and captured the akuma

"Bye bye little butterfly!" Ladybug said

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as everything went back to normal 

"Pound it!" They all shouted laughing


	5. The cat at the balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter >< and I also didn't know what to put for the title lolol

When Marinette got back the first thing she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower, she still couldn't believe Adrien was Chat Noir.She still didn't know whether she could trust those other superheroes, she shook that out of her head and went back to her room to get changed for bed.

Marinette was about to fall asleep when she heard a scratch on her window it made her jump, she tip toed over to see who was there when a certain kitty jumped through her window

" Hey purrr-incess." He smirked   
"hi Chat." Marinette smiled slightly wondering why he randomly came to visit her

"Can I help you with something?" Marinette asked sweetly 

"I sort of forgot what our chemistry homework was..." He sighed

"Oh..."Marinette said "I don't mind helping you!" She smiled 

Chats eyes light up "really!" He smiled,Marinette nodded 

"Your the best!" He hugged her tightly 

Marinette blushed slightly forgetting that Adrien was Chat noir it seemed way to soon to find out even though it has been like 2 years.

When Marinette and Adrien finished their homework they both went to her balcony 

"Goodnight purrrincess." He kissed her

"Night kitty." Marinette smiled at him.

While Alya was walking to Marinette's house she could see what happened her jaw was wide open, Alya quickly got out her phone and took a photo  
"Marinette and chat noir, no way!" She thought to herself

"Hey Alya!" Chloe shouted happily 

Chat and Marinette both looked down to see Alya staring at them

"What are you looking at?" Chloe asked

Alya showed her phone to Chloe   
She gasped thinking   
"How could Marinette do that!"  
She cried 

"MARINETTE!" Chloe shouted 

"HOW COULD YOU!" She kept shouting 

"W-what are you talking about?" Marinette asked she then realised what Chloe meant and just kept quiet...


	6. Detective Questioner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally updated!!! I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow I hope you enjoy this one! :3 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SHORT

YOU KISSED CHAT NOIR!" Chloe hissed at Marinette  
"C-Chloe I-I-"  
"NO LISTEN TO ME YOU CHEATED ON ADRIEN HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM..." Chloe cried.

Marinette tried to speak to her but she kept cutting her off, her eyes began to form tears she was trying so hard not to cry

 

As Adrien made his way towards the school he saw Chloe yelling at Marinette, who looked like she was about to cry. 'This can't be good..." He thought to himself while running over to the three girls 

"H-hey guys! What's going on?" He faked a smile while trying to sound cheerful 

"ADRIEN! M-MARI-" Chloe was about to finish her sentence when a tall figure approached them, it was an akuma...

He smirked widely at them, he had short brown hair, a top hat and a hideous cloak decorated with question marks. Chloe looked at him in disgust and whispered "He has no fashion sense at all..." the others laughed lightly at her comment. 

"Well, hello young ones, my name is Detective Questioner, and I would love to know where Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee are, do you have any idea?" 

"N-no!" They all shouted in unison

"No? Well maybe you should help me look!" He took a pencil and notepad out and doodled a cage around them before they could even escape

"Let us out!!" They screamed  
"No." Detective questioner laughed maniacally and quickly walked away.

"How are we supposed to get out?!" Adrien yelled kicking the cage in anger, and causing pain to his foot 

"Ouch!" He winced in pain

"Are you ok Adrien???" Marinette asked worried 

"H-heh I'm fine..." he smiled slightly at her

Chloe was glaring daggers towards Marinette, who wasn't paying attention to her until... 

"Aren't you going to tell him what you did?" She snarled 

"...A-Adrien.... I-i kissed Chat Noir..." she fake cried 

"What?! When?" He pretended to get angry 

"L-last night..." 

Adrien smiled at Marinette when Chloe and Alya were not looking.  
'I love you' Adrien mouthed

"I love you too' Marinette mouthed back blushing slightly.

 

A few minutes passed and they suddenly realised that they are supposed to be fighting the man..

"We need tow get out of here quickly!" Alya suddenly shouted

"Is there a lock attached to the cage?" They all started looking 

"Found one!" Adrien smiled

"We need a hair clip." Marinette said  
Chloe handed her one without saying anything 

"Thanks." Marinette smiled sweetly at Chloe, she put the clip inside the lock and fiddled with it until it finally opened.

"Yes!" They all shouted

"I'll catch up with you guys later, for now I have to talk to Marinette." 

"I have to go anyways!"

"Me too..."

Marinette followed Adrien and kissed his cheek softly 

"It's time to transform, bugaboo." 

"Tiki spots on!"  
"Plagg claws out!"  
"Pollen wings out!  
"Trixx tail out!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other and began to search for  
Detective Questioner.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge both appeared from where they transformed and stared at each other 

"What are you doing here??" Queen Bee whisper shouted

Looking for the akuma, and you?" Rena Rouge spoke softly

"I'm also looking for the akuma.

 

Chat and Ladybug had no luck in finding Detective Questioner until...

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" A deep voice cackled

Ladybug and chat quickly turned around 

"Detective Questioner." They glared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Questioner is sort of based on Evillustrator since both of their powers use drawing. Also have you guys seen season two yet???? It's awesome so far!


	7. The end of Detective Questioner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while!!

Chapter 7

"Ughhhh where is he?!" Queen Bee shouted

"How am I supposed to know, maybe we should split up and look for him." Rena Rouge responded

"Hmmm, good idea!" 

The two superheroines parted ways hoping to find Detective Questioner." 

 

"You won't get away with this!" Chat Noir shouted at him

"Oh really? Well I have already caught two of Paris's 'famous' superheroes.... two more to go!" Detective Questioner smirked while flying away

"Ughhh how are we going to get out of here?!"

"Hmmmm, try using your cataclysm!" 

"My hands are tied but.... I could try." 

"Cataclysm!" He yelled 

"......"

Nothing happened, they both groaned from frustration 

"I'll try using my lucky charm!"

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled 

Again nothing happened.

"This is hopeless! Nothing is happening."

"Well we could try de-transforming?" 

"It's risky, but a good idea!"

"Tiki spots off!" Ladybug said

Marinette looked at her kwamii and smiled 

"Hey Tiki, do you think you could help us?"

"I can try." The kwamii smiled 

The kwamii looked at the ropes trying to find an end but there was none. She looked around trying to find a way to break it, but there still was none.

"I'm sorry Marinette but its too strong to break." Tiki sighed

"I-it's fine... there are some cookies in my bag if you are hungry, just hurry up so I can transform."

Tiki ate the cookie and smiled at Marinette. 

"Tiki spots on!" Marinette shouted

"Phew, I'm happy no one was here. But still how are we going to get out?" 

"Let's just hope someone comes and rescues us..."

 

Queen bee and Rena Rouge carried on searching for the evil villains but there was still no luck. 

"We haven't heard from the other two in a while, perhaps we should call them?" 

"Good idea." 

Rena rouge grabbed her flute and called ladybug 

"Ladybug? Where on earth are you?"

"Well we are sort of trapped... we have tried everything to escape but it won't work." Marinette sighed

"Well where are you guys?" Queen Bee asked

"Near the Eiffel Tower."

"We are on our way!" 

(Time skip )

"I can see them!"

"Ladybug! Chat!" Rena shouted running over to them

Suddenly a dark laugh echoed around them "Did you think it would be that easy to find them?"  
Detective Questioner smirked 

"If you want them back you must defeat me."

"As in a fight?" Rena asked

"No, answer three of my riddles and I might give them back."

"The first riddle is, you can carry it everywhere you go, and it does not get heavy. What is it?"

"Oh! I know this one, it's your name!" Rena grinned

"Correct." The villain smirked wider 

"Next question, marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation, inscribed in my face."

"Hmmm this one is-"

"A tombstone!" Queen bee yelled

"Correct!"

"How did you know that?" Rena questioned 

"Don't ask!" Queen bee laughed 

"Finale question... What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s?" 

"That is so easy! Ent!" Rena grinned wider 

"Now, hand them over!"

"Nope."

"What?! But you said you would give them back!" Queen Bee glared at him

"I said I might give them back." He chuckled 

"Looks like we are going to have to fight you then!" 

Queen bee ran towards him only to see him disappear."

"Now that you have them all bring me their miraculouses!" Hawkmoth yelled

"No way are you getting our mircaulouses!" Rena threw her flute at him and hit his head." Detective Questioner groaned with pain  
Rena quickly cast an illusion to make it look like there were multiple versions of her so he couldn't get them." 

"Are you two okay?" Queen Bee questioned

"Yes, now can you please help us!"

"Oh right!" She smiled and started to untie the ropes with a struggle.

"These are pretty tight."

"Can you untie them?"

"Yup!" She said uniting the final knot

"Finally!" Ladybug and chat said together 

"The akuma must be in his top hat." Ladybug said 

Queen bee grabbed his hat and threw it to chat who caught it and ripped it

Ladybug ran towards the akuma and caught it

"Bye bye little butterfly." She smiled while waving 

"Miraculous ladybug!"

"Pound it!" They all said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter next week!


End file.
